


You Look Perfect (The Hava Nagila Remix)

by RoseRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Wedding Dress, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Bucky, Tony, and Steve are getting married. But Bucky's not letting the others know something he wants... They figure it out and it's all fluff from there.





	You Look Perfect (The Hava Nagila Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winifred_Zachery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winifred_Zachery/gifts), [kocuria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cold Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955286) by [Winifred_Zachery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winifred_Zachery/pseuds/Winifred_Zachery). 

> For the Stuckony server remix event! This is a remix of Winifred_Zachary's amazing fic! I hope I did it justice. (Go read it, it's awesome WinterIron ficcage!)
> 
> Moodboard is from kocuria, and is truly amazing!!!
> 
> Also, the Hava Nagila is the song the Horah, a traditional Jewish wedding dance, is done to.
> 
> (Oh, and thank you to Winifred_Zacahary and kocuria for the beta'ing, as well. All remaining errors are mine.)

Steve insisted on his Army uniform for their wedding. Tony's vision of matching tuxes didn’t work for him at all. The Army may have been a mixed bag, but it, and Captain America, brought him here, and he sure as hell wasn't going to wear the Captain America uniform for the wedding.

Bucky, well, both Steve and Tony worried about that. They knew he wanted to marry them, but no matter how ridiculous Tony was, or how quietly concerned Steve was, they couldn't get him to express an opinion on the clothes, or - really - anything. He was all, “That sounds interesting, doll,” or “I'm okay, Stevie,” instead of the gentle ribbing or detailed reassurance they could usually coax out of him. Tony, being Tony, went to his old go-to for when his emotional intelligence ran out - Pepper.

Pepper was not willing to get in the middle of their relationship, but she was willing to help them talk it over. And the first thing she asked Steve was actually a revelation, and her first question for Tony no less so. “So, Steve, do you know if Bucky ever dreamed about his wedding? Saw a wedding? Made wedding plans?”

“Well, sure he saw a wedding! Just before we shipped out, his sister, Becca, got married. It was a beautiful traditional Jewish ceremony. God, Buck cried when Becca's husband lifted her veil. Said he wished he could have a wedding like that. Heck, Buck's mom worked all the time. He was the one helping her plan, even helped her look for wedding dresses!”

“Has Bucky looked at anything wedding related, at all?”

Tony nodded. “I caught him looking at one of those bridal magazines once, the wedding dress catalog edition or something, but he put it down like he was burned when I walked in.”

“Oh, boys... I have some ideas. We'll get you a wedding all three of you will love.” Pepper grinned conspiratorially and started to plan.

A day later Tony was in the penthouse, idly flipping through that same dress magazine, when Bucky wandered in. “Hey, Terminator! I saw you going through this earlier. Which one's your favorite?”

Steve had been sure Tony was the right one for this. Bucky was more likely to talk to someone modern rather than someone from the forties when it came to something that had been so taboo when he was young. It appeared Steve had been right. Bucky sidled into the room, and took the magazine Tony offered up. Flipping to a page with a classic white wedding gown and a long two layer veil, one layer covering the model's face, the other down her back, Bucky pointed. “This reminds me of Becca's dress.” Tony nodded.

“Your sister’s? You liked her dress?”

As if Tony's question had finally opened the floodgates that he had wanted to open to his fiancés, Bucky started to speak rapidly. “After seeing her in that dress, watching her groom lift up that veil to uncover her face, seeing her walk around him... all I wanted was to be in her shoes. I couldn't even tell Stevie that. But, whenever I pictured my wedding, I had to stop, because the only person I could put in the gown was me, and that was the only place I could see me. So I don't care what I wear. I really don't.”

Since Tony's give a fuck about social conventions had been broken for years, he responded instinctively. “Hon, the wedding is for us. You want to wear a dress? Go right the fuck ahead, and I'll personally shout down anyone who tries to object.”

“Even Stevie?”

“Especially Capsicle. I don't think I'll have to, though.”

Instead of deciding to wear matching clothes, they deployed Pepper to coordinate looks. She immediately recruited Natasha and Sam to help her, giving each of the men someone to make sure they looked good in what they chose.

The day of the wedding dawned clear and slightly chilly. Since they had decided on a morning wedding so their guests could party all day, and the three of them could sneak away with enough time to get to their honeymoon, the three were all up early with their preparations.

Sam's job was incredibly simple. Which did not mean it was easy. When he had defrosted, Steve had been issued the new blue service dress uniform. Sometimes he complained it didn't feel right, so he didn't always wear it at occasions he probably should. Still, for his wedding, it was the best way he had of honoring the service that had led him to this day, or at least that's what he told Sam. It didn't hurt that it looked good on him, too. The problem was when it came to the ribbons. Steve never wore all the ribbons he had earned. In fact, Sam was fairly sure Steve hadn't even looked at them all. Idiot man that he was, Steve had waited until the morning of his wedding to put them all on his uniform in the proper order.

“Steve, man, why didn't you do this sooner?”

Steve looks down at the ribbons, the ones he never used. “I didn't really want to think about it. I mean, you know how much each of these cost.”

Sam turned away a bit. Today was not the day for him to get lost in his own nostalgia. “Yeah, man, I know. Still, Tony and Bucky know who they have, and you need to show everyone else who they let get away.”

At the last bit, Steve let out a bark of laughter that quickly fades. “I don't know, Sam...”

Finally, Sam took over. “Here, let me do it. Once I'm all done, you don't have to worry about it at all.”

Sam cursed himself at the relieved look on Steve's face. He should have taken over sooner. Oh well, he would make sure Steve looked amazing on his wedding day.

Pepper had enlisted help when she realized that she was going to have to wrangle Tony. Tony, who was originally going to do it all himself. She and Rhodey were shocked at the choice he had made in outfits until he had explained his reasoning. After that they were less shocked and more amused. Okay, Pepper was still a bit worried, but as long as he kept it subtle, she was sure it would be fine.

Tony was wearing a full classic morning suit complete with top hat and walking stick. It was so traditional it was almost a mockery - and that was the point. It was a “fuck you” to anyone who said he didn't understand tradition enough. He understood tradition, he just gave it exactly the due it was worth. The morning suit looked amazing on him, with its classic lines emphasizing Tony's lean muscle. The pop of Iron Man red for the vest, and gold on the tie made it completely Tony without taking away from the classic and traditional. The single button on the coat made his trim waist look almost as trim as Steve's!

“Tony, sit down before you mess up your suit.” Pepper looked in Rhodey's direction, hoping for help in wrangling the genius.

“Yeah, Tones, don't worry.” Rhodey was lounging casually, doing his very best to not show the absolute joy he had in the man he considered his little brother's happiness.

“But, but, what if they changed their minds? What if they don't want me?” Tony's voice was rapid, and quickly increasing in pitch.

Rhodey, having seen the spiral before, rolled his eyes. “Tones, those two are so thoroughly in love with you it's like hearts spontaneously form around them every time they look at you. And if for some reason, I'm at all wrong, I'll kick their asses.” The super-soldiers were completely gone on Tony, but if for some reason the two of them failed to show up for their wedding, James Rhodes would make sure it was the last thing they did. No one hurt Tony and got away with it. Usually Tony was pretty good at meting out his own revenge, but, well, Sunset still hadn't managed to explain exactly how she got on the terrorism watchlist so that she couldn't fly anywhere anymore.

Natasha was dealing with Bucky. The man was utterly terrified that he had made a mistake. “Natasha, are you sure they're okay with their boyfriend wearing a dress?”

Having answered this question patiently many times before, Natasha gave into her urge to roll her eyes. “First off, you're not their boyfriend, you're their soon-to-be husband. Secondly, they'll love you in this dress. It's gorgeous.”

The dress really was magnificent, especially for Bucky. It made it clear that the person wearing the dress was a man, while still softening the edges of the former Hydra assassin. The lace detailing at the arms hid the scars, and the skirt was a full A-line, grand but not a cupcake ballgown. The detailing at the arms continued across the bodice. Absolutely nothing could hide how fit Bucky was, but in the dress, it became secondary to how graceful he could move.

“I guess.” Bucky then moved on to staring morosely at the shoes. He had a few different pairs, all flats. “Damn it, Nat. I'm wearing my combat boots. They're polished enough, they look like dress shoes, and I need all the help I can get.”

Nat, who had thought the shoes that looked like masculine ballet flats would have been perfect, just shrugged. “It's your wedding. Your grooms will love whatever you wear. Let me do you hair.”

Bucky, knowing better than to argue, sat down to let Nat pull up some of his hair but leave some of it down to frame his face. He wasn't sure why it mattered so much, he was going to have a tiara and veil covering it, but if it made her happy, he wasn't going to argue.

They had collectively decided to do posed pictures before the ceremony. There was no easy way to set up all of them seeing each other at once for a ceremony, but for pictures, they could make it happen. When they all turned around and looked at each other, each was in awe of how amazing the others looked.

Bucky was actually the most stoic. Tears caught in the corner of his eyes, but mostly he was grinning, both at the way his fellas looked, and the way they were looking at him. The dress was clearly the right choice, and the thing that had him so nervous before settled deep in his stomach, giving him the confidence and strength to hold up his completely overcome with emotion fiances.

Steve's jaw had dropped. Clearly words had failed him at the sight of the two men. His head whipped back and forth between Bucky and Tony like he couldn't decide where to look first. Stumbling forwards, he reached out to hug them both, tears of joy leaking out of his eyes.

Both Steve and Bucky stopped in awe, though, at Tony's reaction. The man almost completely fell apart looking at them. His face crumpled and he was almost sobbing. At first, they were worried that something was actually wrong, Tony's reaction was so strong, then they heard his words. “Oh my god, you're so amazing, both of you are so handsome, I'm so lucky, oh my god...” Tony's words dissolved into utter nonsense on repeat as his eyes filled with tears of joy. Bucky, being the most composed, reached out to hold him up when it looked like he was so overcome with emotion he'd fall over.

As soon as Bucky reached him, Tony reached out a gentle hand to his face. “You're brave and handsome and amazing. You look _perfect_.” Bucky blushed and grinned, noting that all of them had tear tracks on their faces. Steve finally successfully stumbled over to them as well, and they swept each other into an embrace. None of them could tell which of them was holding the others up, as they whispered to each other how much they were in love.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stuckony Discord Remixer 2019 moodboards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301073) by [kocuria-visuals (kocuria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria-visuals)


End file.
